niholasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nihlus Kryik
"I move faster on my own...except when I'm with you." Nihlus Arterius (née Kryik) (2141 CE - present) is a former Council Spectre hailing from the planet Vatar inside the Terminus Systems. He is best remembered as being the closest ally of Spectre-Agent Desolas Arterius II in his war against the Reapers, having personally trained the younger turian as his protégé. In addition to being his mentor, Nihlus is also the bondmate and husband of Desolas. The pair have four children together - Janus, Sarena, Cassian, and Alasius - all of whom were artificially conceived and grown "in vitro". Once one of the most decorated turian Spectres of his time, Nihlus fought numerous campaigns throughout the Attican Traverse against illegal pirate bands and slaving rings, seeking redemption for the sins of his past. The body count he left behind after his twenty-five year long career has made him infamous out in the Terminus, earning him the title of the "Attican Scourge". Nihlus is the only known son and heir of reviled pirate lord Aeson Kryik and his favourite slave, Lucilla Strabo. Load-out and Powers * Primary weapon: M-76 Revenant (automatic assault rifle) * Secondary weapon: M-77 Paladin (semi-automatic pistol) * Armour: Terminus Armour (turian, heavy) * Omni-tool: Serrice Council's Savant model (military grade) * Tactical Cloak * Cryo Blast * Overload * Dampening * Sabotage * Stimulant Packs * Cryo Grenades * Cloak Evasion M-76 Revenant Nihlus' primary weapon of choice is the M-76 Revenant light machine gun. Manufactured by the turian private security corporation Elanus Risk Control Services (ERCS), this close-quarters weapon has low accuracy but a high heat sink capacity, and is capable of unleashing a storm of deadly high-velocity slugs at the pull of a trigger - a terrifying 525 rounds per minute, on average. The gun features patented technology privately developed by ERCS's lethal weapons programme on Noveria, and is therefore protected against replication by sophisticated Fabrication Rights Management (FRM) technology. As such, only the richest and most powerful warlords in the galaxy can afford the Revenant. In the Terminus Systems especially, owning a Revenant is seen as a deliberate display of one's absolute brutality and unrivalled success as a hard-line criminal. Nihlus' own Revenant is the same gun that his father, Aeson Kryik, once used to slaughter his way to the top of the Omega Nebula's food-chain, facilitating his rise to the rank of Pirate Lord. Since inheriting the weapon several decades ago, Nihlus has extensively modified and retrofitted it by his own hand, utilising prototype ballistics technology and ammunition modifications (some of which are technically illegal in Council Space). * '''Ultralight Materials - '''Superior lightweight alloys replace the weapon's external casing, stock, and trigger mechanism. This makes the weapon less obtrusive, lighter, and easier to handle. * '''Kinetic Pulsar - '''Overclocked electromagnetic pulsar technology that strengthens the weapon's mass effect field generator, increasing the velocity of each slug fired. * '''Kinetic Stability Damper - '''Distributes recoil using a sliding system of counterweights, compatible with a weapon's kinetic coil generators. This reduces weapon kickback, making it easier for the marksman to aim while sustaining fire. * '''Targeting VI - '''A smart targeting module that calculates and compensates for minute barrel movements, weather, and the environment, making it easier for the marksman to aim. In addition to its primary function, the module is also capable of detecting enemies utilising optic manipulation technology (cloaking devices), whom would otherwise be hidden from conventional targeting systems. * '''Frictionless Materials - '''Superior barrel rifling gives slugs more power at impact while minimising the heat buildup generated by the weapon's firing mechanism. This allows the marksman to fire more rounds per second before the weapon overheats and the internal heat sink requires venting. * '''Tungsten Jacketing - '''The weapon's internal ammunition block is composed of high purity tungsten, resulting in improved penetration of heavily armoured targets. * '''Phasic Enveloping - '''The weapon's onboard computer manufactures an artificial phasic envelope around each slug before it is fired at a target. This disrupts any mass effect field protecting the target, resulting in better penetration of shields and biotic barriers. * '''Radioactive Rounds - '''The weapon's internal ammunition block is laced with seams of radioactive materials. Each slug sliced from the block by the weapon's projectile shavers contains just enough polonium to induce low levels of radiation sickness in targets. This sickness makes it more difficult for biotics to deploy their natural telekinetic abilities. It additionally prevents rapid cellular regeneration in enraged krogan and vorcha. M-77 Paladin * Sabot Jacketing * Smart Rounds * Titan Pulsar * Cranial Trauma System * Power Magnifier * Harpoon Rounds Terminus Armour * Shield Harmonics * Microscanner * Medical VI * Ablative VI * Nanocrystal Shield * Burst Regeneration Savant Omni-Tool * Hydra Module * Multicore Amplifier * Custom HeuristicsCategory:TuriansCategory:Spectres Family Tree Category:CharactersCategory:House ArteriusCategory:House KryikCategory:Male